


we'll make it through together

by HYACINTHHOUSE



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, crappy writing, crying? almost?, i guess, im going to be real i have no idea what this is, jus read it, pep talk... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYACINTHHOUSE/pseuds/HYACINTHHOUSE
Summary: self-indulgent vision moment!its just him hugging u when yr stressed and giving u a little pep talk!cross-posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Vision (Marvel) & Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Vision/Reader
Kudos: 5





	we'll make it through together

scratching at their neck, y/n groaned for what seemed to be the thousandth time. they moved their hands to their face, rapidly losing their composure.

“darling?” a voice called out from the metophorical darkness. soon, a hand followed, gently resting itself upon y/n’s shoulder. “what’s the matter?”

“nothing, vis. i’m just a little stressed.” y/n sighed, looking up from their hands, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

“well, then i suppose there’s nothing i can do to comfort you?” he proposed, moving to sit beside them on the couch.

“a hug would be nice.” y/n murmured.

“a what?” vision asked, amused. the synthezoid heard them, of course, but some selfish part about him had wanted to hear his partner say it themself.

“please, just hug me.”

“you’re the boss.” he joked, pulling them into a gentle embrace. y/n sighed, melting into the hug as vision rubbed small circles into their back. his hugs were so distinctly him. they weren’t warm. they weren’t firm. they were a simple reminder there was someone here who cared about you, and in the moment you needed them most, there he was. “whatever troubles you, my dear y/n, you shall overcome it. i have the upmost confidence in you.” vision whispered, a soft smile on his lips. “we’ll make it through, together.”

a soft peck was placed on his cheek before the two lovers lied down, and in that moment, that small, fleeting moment, it seemed everything might truly be okay.


End file.
